Project Summary Core A ? Administrative Core The CWRU/UH CFAR Administrative Core is responsible for driving the direction of the HIV/AIDS research at our institutions while at the same time responding to evolving research needs of CFAR investigators. The Administrative Core provides the leadership and organizational structure to coordinate, support and enhance the efforts of the 102 Full members, 53 Associate members, who are students, postdoctoral fellows and research associates and 21 International members from Uganda, South Africa, and Britain that make up the CFAR. Major scientific strengths leveraged by the CWRU/UH CFAR include international research based on our 26 year collaboration with colleagues in Uganda, immune pathogenesis, basic virology and Cure research, and clinical trials. The Administrative Core has developed a thoughtful and responsive Strategic Planning process developed with input from CFAR members and institutional leaders. Implementation of the Strategic Plan includes strengthening and realigning the Cores, using institutional funds to invest in key new technologies for the Cores, effective fiscal controls for the CFAR, outreach programs to inform CFAR investigators and the local community of recent progress and events, and methods to foster cross-CFAR linkages. The Specific Aims for the Case CWRU/CFAR Administrative Core A are: To coordinate a rigorous annual review and scientific planning process and to implement the plan through enhancement of Core services, recruitment, and stimulating new research activities. To leverage institutional support to enhance HIV/AIDS research at our institutions. To support our long-standing commitment to HIV/AIDS research in Uganda. The CFAR operates one of the most advanced scientific laboratories in sub-Saharan Africa. To stimulate training activities throughout the CFAR. To improve communications throughout the CFAR and oversee Biosafety activities. To participate in collaborative research efforts within the national CFAR network. In summary, the Administrative Core provides effective leadership for the CFAR by using its resources to generate and implement a well-conceived strategic plan. When unexpected events happen, due to Faculty recruitment or turnover, or changes in the HIV research agenda due to new scientific advances, the Core has demonstrated that it can respond in a rapid and effective fashion.